An Early Christmas Gift
by ALilyPea
Summary: Jeff Hardy doesn't want to spend another Christmas alone, looking out into the chaotic beauty of a snowstorm. SLASH.


Author's Notes: Some of this might not make sense to some people, and for me that's okay as I talk about something a lot of people might not understand. The effects of prolonged drug use on the brain can be quite devastating, something I've unfortunately had to see for myself. Loss of memory, temporary black outs, and in worse cases, a complete change of personality. Nevertheless I tried to give this story a happy ending and I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Jeff Hardy sat on a couch in a hotel suite, staring out the window at the thick, heavy snowflakes falling and sliding along the glass. Everyone kept complaining about it, it was too cold, too wet, too annoying and too hard to drive in. Yet to him it was nothing but crystalline beauty, a winter paradise but yet a very lonely one. Here he was on the road, as he usually was, with Christmas fast approaching and it didn't look like he was going to be spending it with his love. It would be yet another Christmas Eve spent at home, all alone with some eggnog and most likely a turkey sandwich. Matt would most likely be off with Montel this year, and he wouldn't want to bother his dad and his new wife.

Sighing Jeff turned away from the window, turning up the radio he smiled softly when the music floated into his ears it was one of his love's favourite songs even though Jeff constantly made fun of him for it. _"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup they slither while they cross they slip away across the universe…" _He could practically hear the husky voice of his lover singing to him, and was plunged abruptly into memories.

_Strong arms wrapped around his waist as he looked up at the star sitting atop the tree, frowning as he tried to decide between it and the angel._

_"What's that look on your face for?" His lover asked his voice rumbling against Jeff's throat as he did so. "No frowning during our first Christmas together. Now tell me what I can do to make it go away," He rubbed his hand along Jeff's stomach gently. _

_"I think we should've used your angel instead, the star looks like it's falling apart," Jeff responded softly, tilting his head back he rested it on his lover's chest, smiling now due to the warmth encompassing him._

_His lover huffed out a rough chuckle, squeezing him tight. "I've got my angel right here in my arms, if you were on top of the tree you would be out of reach." He reached over and turned up the radio, laughing when Jeff groaned._

_"Pools of sorrow waves of joy are drifting through my open mind, possessing and caressing me…" He sang into Jeff's ear, caressing him as they swayed back and forth in front of the tree, the lights shining along their skin._

Jeff sighed once more, resting his head on his hand as the snow fall seemed to become heavier, even if he wanted to get to his lover he wouldn't be able to now that a blizzard seemed to be brewing outside his window. He could still see beauty in the chaos, but now it was a chaos stopping him from being able to get to his lover.

A knock sounded on his door which he ignored until there was the sound of a key being slid in and the red light turned green, admitting a man he hadn't thought he'd get to see. But there he was overnight bag in hand, his duster shiny with melting snowflakes. "Hello Angel," His voice was rough and his green eyes piercing.

"I thought you weren't going to see me until after Christmas," Jeff smiled brightly, quickly making his way across the room and wrapping his arms around his lover's midsection.

Mark Calloway grinned, cupping the back of Jeff's head he leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, "I thought about staying where I was, with the rest of the roster, but it just didn't seem right," He responded, stroking his cheek he cocked his head to the side. "I thought you hated this song."

Jeff fidgeted, playing with the cuffs of his sleeves, "Maybe it reminds me of you." He admitted sheepishly, nuzzling his face into the soft material of Mark's t-shirt, it was one of his favourites because he'd created the design on the front for his lover. He slipped his hands under Mark's t-shirt stretching the material so that the design stretched out, letting it go he then took the duffle from Mark and tossed it to the floor. He tugged the taller man's coat off him, hanging it up as he knew it was one of his lover's prized possessions.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, his voice filled with amusement, he'd never seen Jeff move so quietly, it was like he the younger man was scared if he spoke too loud, or moved to quickly that Mark would fade away like a dream. "I'm with you for the week Jeff."

Jeff's head snapped around so quickly Mark was shocked he hadn't hurt himself, the young man's face lighting up with such happiness that it almost hurt to see. "Really? How?"

"I told Vince I needed a little bit of time off," Mark sat on the edge of the bed, undoing his shoes he toed them off putting his feet up on the bed. He beckoned Jeff to join him, crooking his finger in the purple haired young man's direction, "Come here angel."

Making his way to Mark immediately Jeff straddled his hips once he'd reached him, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips, nipping at his bottom lip. "I've missed you so much, I've been hoping to see you even for a few seconds," He murmured as Mark's arms wound around his waist. "This is our Christmas right here, tonight."

Mark smiled, pulling the ponytail holder out of Jeff's hair he fisted it gently in his hand, not tugging or pulling. "But I don't have a gift for you quite yet," He responded, feeling warmth radiate through him when only moments before his insides had been as cold as the storm brewing outside their window.

"You've given me one already Mark, you came to see me, I thought I was going to be spending the Christmas season all alone," Jeff replied, kissing along Mark's throat softly, his lips ghosting across the skin just barely. Love swelling within him, almost painful in its intensity. Sometimes he couldn't believe this man was his, that Mark had stood by him through everything, even when Jeff hadn't wanted him to.

Catching a sad light in Jeff's eyes Mark knew he was once again lost in the past; he used to worry at moments like these. They were the moments when he could see how much the drugs had affected Jeff's mind, The younger man would be doing something, even walking or practicing in the ring with him before a match and it was like his brain would just slow. The first time it'd happened Mark had been terrified, as Jeff never stood completely still in his entire life, but there he'd been standing in the center of the ring, swaying back and forth lightly, his eyes filled with a dazed sad look.

"Jeffrey," His voice rumbled through his chest and he tried not to look worried as his young lover came back to him, hazel eyes suddenly filling with clarity. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked softly, rubbing the back of Jeff's neck lightly.

Jeff grinned brightly, his eyes lighting up as he nodded and nuzzled Mark's neck, already working on getting the larger man's t-shirt off. "I'll be even better if I get to unwrap my Christmas present."

Mark laughed the sound rich and deep. "I've seen you unwrap presents Jeff, so be gentle." He told him, grasping his hands lightly. His smile dimmed slightly at the almost childlike expression on Jeff's face, it was one of disappointment, and something his lover never showed to him before… He tilted his head up and kissed Jeff, unable to refuse him now. "You can unwrap your present any way that you want," He murmured.

Nodding Jeff kissed him back, "I thought you'd say that," He tugged Mark's shirt over his head, running his hand across the ink that decorated his skin, plucking at one nipple. "I love you Mark Calloway and I'd love to spend forever with you."

"Oh," Mark sounded surprised at that, but smiled nonetheless. "I love you too Jeff Hardy and you're my angel so you have to spend forever with me." It didn't matter to him if Jeff wasn't the same sometimes, because of moments like these when he could feel the love radiating from his lover, Jeff was his Christmas angel and he would stick by him no matter what.


End file.
